


The Night We Met

by PassiveAgressiveLittleLion



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveAgressiveLittleLion/pseuds/PassiveAgressiveLittleLion
Summary: Reader goes on a blind date





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a lot, an episode of How I Met Your Mother, and you guessed it the song The Night We Met (Love 13 Reasons Why and Lord Huron)

You paced the living room, almost tripping over your heels. You felt ridiculous, a blind date.  
Who even goes on those anymore? You didn't realize they still existed. But when your best friend insisted as it had been two years since you'd even been on a date you couldn't disagree, you had been going from home to work to home again for so long you were close to insanity.

“I'm not trying to push you or anything.” Your best friend Miranda states leaning on the door frame in your living room you roll your eyes and lay your head back on the couch. “This will be good for you, hes such a nice guy. I swear if I wasn't still with Lucas I would-” “Okay!” You shouted before she could finish her sentence.   
“Okay... I'll go, you're right, this will be good for me” With a sigh, you look over to her, shes already on her phone texting him, you feel your stomach twist. Not from nerves, hell you didn't even know when the date was, it was guilt.  
You felt a wave a unease and nausea crash over, you wrapped your arms around your stomach, wondering if you could back out now. Miranda glanced from her phone, her smile fading from her face as she saw yours twisted with agony, she rushed to your side and grabbed your hand. “Y/N I know this is hard.” You nodded closing your eyes, trying to distract yourself from the pain. “You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can back out of it for you.” You took in a deep breath trying to slow your heart rate, but slowly shook your head . “No, no...”

You felt silly, in a borrowed dress, in borrowed heels, in make up you borrowed, even the hair curler you used was borrowed.  
Your hand fiddled with one another as you continued to pace, there was a light knock at the door. You froze in your spot. Maybe it was just your mind playing tricks on you, it was such a gentle knock that it could have been the wind...   
The door bell rang out through your quiet house. Okay, it isn't your mind.  
You walk slowly towards the door, like a character from a horror movie who's about to get stabbed in the face... nice thinking.   
You touched the door knob, you could just pretend you weren't home, you walked quietly enough that he may not have heard the clacking of your heels.   
But with a deep breath your opened the door.   
He stood there with a soft smile that reached his eyes, your breath hitched as your looked him over.   
He was in darker jeans with a white dress shirt tucked neatly in and a navy blue blazer, his stubble beard out lined his soft looking lips. His dark brown eyes scanned over your face, his hair tied tightly in a pony tail. “Hi.” he breathed. “I'm Lin.” you swallowed hard, “'M Y/N” you muttered out. He let out a light laugh. “I know.” You shook your head feeling the blush creep to your cheeks. “Right.” You turned to grab your purse screaming at yourself internally at what a stupid move that was. He moved back from the door frame as you walked out, locking the door behind you.  
He walked beside you. “So, where are we going?” you asked he smiled at you as you stopped at his car in your drive way, he continued to walk past it. “Lin?” You asked, he turned on his heel. “There's this small steakhouse around the corner here, they play good music, even have a dance floor. The whole works. Come on.” he said motioning down the sidewalk. You looked down at your feet, this boy was gonna kill you.  
You quickly caught up beside him again and continued down the street. 

“Tell me about yourself.” he asks turning to you. “Uh, I'm a vet.” He raised his eyebrows in excitement. “Really? That's cool.” you snorted. “Yeah, get scratched by every cat when they get vaccinated is cool.” he chuckled. “You got me there.” 

Before you could ask him anything you arrived at the restaurant, it looked small yet fancy, the brick lined building had vine after vine crawling to the top of the roof.  
The hostess ushered the two of you in and to a round table, a small tea-candle burning brightly in the middle.

You sat and watched as Lin took his seat, he looked more handsome in the glow of the candle light, you blushed and pull the menu up to your face, after a second, and deciding on what to get you lowered it realizing how ridiculous you must have looked. “Your turn.” you said, he rose an eyebrow in your direction. “To tell me about yourself.” he nodded in realization. “I'm a writer.” You remember Miranda mentioning that before. “What do you write about?” you asked reaching for your water glass he shrugged. “Everything, poetry, musicales, short stories, raps.” you chocked on your water sending drops of it to splatter your face, Lin cover his mouth holding his laughter, you quickly wiped your face clear.   
“Rap? You rap?” you giggled. “What a Puerto Rican can't rap?” he smirked. “No, I just, you don't. I'd love to hear it sometime.” you finally stuttered out he smiled “Maybe next time.” you bit your lip and looked at your lap.   
The waitress came and took your order before you could embarrass yourself more.

Once the food and wine arrived things went more smooth, he told you about his family, you told him about why you moved to New York from your tiny home town.   
He smiled when you laughed, and every so often his hand would graze yours as either of you reached for the wine.   
You felt like you were in a dream, like he wasn't real and you'd wake up and your blind date would be some horrible man that would take you to McDonald's and ask you to split the pay. But every time his hand touched yours a surge of electricity ran through your body, you knew you were awake.  
He stood suddenly and you realized your chair was being pulled out, he held his hand out. “Wanna dance? I swear I'm not horrible.” you smiled up at him. “Okay, but I am.” you joked he laughed as you placed your hand in his.   
The first few songs were fast paced, you danced like you were from an 80's movie, your hair wiping around your face, laughing as Lin attempted to copy your moves, you stopped for air as the song finished.   
A slow song began and you held your breath, you looked a Lin who was a few feet from you, his smiled had you melting as your walked towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck he rested his hands on your waist.   
The awkward gap between the two of you closed as you moved in a rested your head on his shoulder, the song rang through quiet restaurant.   
You listened carefully to the song, 'Take me back to the night we met.' your felt your heart sink a little in your chest, you tried to shake it off as you held on to Lin tighter. 'I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you.' Your breath became shaky and harder to find, you head began to spin.   
Not now, not here.  
You tried to catch your breath as your legs began to feel weak. 'I don't know what I'm supposed to do haunted by the ghost of you.'  
You pushed Lin back, his face was covered in shock. “Y/N?” You shook your head trying, desperately trying to find air, your sight was almost pinhole like. “I-I need to go.” You rushed past Lin and towards the door, almost falling knees first to the ground, you knew the people were watching you, making it harder to see, harder to breathe, harder to move. 

You pushed through the door, the warm air came over you, you inhaled the humid air, taking deep breaths, like you were drinking water.  
And then you started running, just running, you didn't know where, you didn't want to know where.   
You just ran, you could hear the restaurant door swinging open, and the faint calls of Lin hurrying after you, begging you to stop.   
After running for what felt like forever you stopped at a bench, you sat and placed your head in your hands. 

“Please” you mumbled out, tears pricking your eyes. “Please Taylor.” Removing your hands from your face, the warm wind blew through your hair, you looked at the night sky, a few stars poking through the bright lights of the city. “Let me move on Taylor.” your stomach twisted and your heart was aching. “I love you” you mumbled out the tears spilling, running down your cheeks. “But its been two years.” you begged a knot in your throat tightened. “I can't do this alone.” you whispered. “And since-.” your voice broke a sob wracked your body “Since you can't be here.” your throat burned “Please let me move on.” Just then you saw Lin in your peripheral vision. You hurriedly wiped the tears from your cheeks attempting to clean yourself up and getting prepared to explain yourself.  
He sat beside you, and without a word to you he looked up at the night sky. “Hi Taylor.” You watched him with wide eyes, tears slipping down you face once more. “You don't know me, and I may have just met Y/N” his eyes quickly flashed towards you the back up. “But I promise, I will never hurt her.” The wind blew at you, colder this time, cooling your warm wet face.

Your heart swelled as the two of you sat for a moment in silence, gradually you got closer to him, before your wrapped your arms around his chest, his immediately following around your back, his head on top of yours. “I will never hurt you.” he whispered.


End file.
